Graveyard
Graveyard is the fifth episode of TLOM, and the fifth part of Chapter One. Synopsis Mig and Clepron shadow a group of KCs mysteriously traveling to an ancient alien graveyard in order to bring a powerful, deadly alien back to life. Plot On the nighttime streets of Central City, the city is seemingly sound asleep; no cars or people or aliens in sight. A large patter of feet is heard. A large foot steps into a puddle and crawls off; its shadow is seen through an alleyway. The figure turns to the alley, revealing itself to be a Loboan. It sniffs the air and crawls into the alleyway. Klemer's large throne-like seat is seen with Slim Slo'Gan sitting on it. The Loboan barked. Slim turned to him and smiled. He pressed a button the chair and a door opened. The Loboan crawled in and the door slammed and locked shut. The Loboan opened a door and saw Klemer's office. The office was now black and dark red. It had large furniture everywhere, cobwebs, and some scratches on the walls. It also had weaponry everywhere and busts of Klemer. A wanted poster of Mig was also on the wall with a knife in his head. The Loboan saw Klemer looking out the window. Klemer turned. (Klemer): Good, you're here. Klemer walked to a door and creaked it open. The Loboan walked in and saw some Transylians, Thep Khufans, Ectonurites, and other creatures seated or floating. Klemer shut the door behind him. The Loboan sat. Klemer grabbed a large rolled up paper. He rolled it across the table; alien symbols and writings were on it. A ghostly figure was sketched on it as well. (Klemer): I believe this can be transcribed. After all, it is Loboan. (Loboan KC): You are correct. But I may ask: why are others here? (Klemer): There is one thing I am certain I can understand about this. The name Zs'Skayr...I believe the sketch is him. Tell me what it says before I say anything more. The Loboan pointed at the words and mouthed them. He looked up. (Loboan): "Those who shall stalk the night...walk 377 steps to the right...when you have reached the site...you'll want to dig up the fright." Klemer smiled. The other KCs got up and looked at Klemer for further directions. (Klemer): Welp boys...time for us to do a deal with the devil. ---- The whole group of KCs were seen sprinting out of the secret entrance and around Klemer's throne. Klemer stood and watched. He grabbed a Crystalsapien KC. (Klemer): Don't fail me. If you do, you will regret breathing. The KC nodded and ran. Klemer narrowed his eyes and walked back into his office. Mig and Clepron were walking on the sidewalk holding yogurt cups. Mig was taking bits of his with his spoon. (Mig): This is called frozen yogurt, from Mr. Yogurtine's. It's really good right? Clepron spit out the yogurt and smashed his cup on the ground. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 2:33 AM. (Clepron): We should probably get back to the base and all. Clepron grabbed his pad and dialed Dan. A video message of him popped up. Mig exited the call. (Mig): Well there's no exact reason to. Let's have some fun. Like I don't know...see a late night horror film? (Clepron): Meh. Just then Mig and Clepron saw the sprinting group of KCs run out of the alley. Mig dropped his yogurt cup. (Mig): Klemer... Mig sprinted and Clepron followed. The KCs sprinted off towards the right edge of the city where lots of trees and a large, semi-destroyed alien cemetery was located in the middle of the trees. Mig ran behind the crowd. (Mig): Hey guys!! Can I join on your mile run? The KCs stopped and turned back. A few Crystalsapiens and Conductoids stepped out and fired at him. Mig ducked and jumped to the side. Clepron formed a shield from his weapon and ran behind Mig. (Mig): Guess this is kinda fun. Whooping their buts and all. Mig twisted up the Gammatrix and slammed down. AHDO sprinted out of the alley and blocked his face from the blasts. (Crystalsapien KC #1): He's distracting us from our real prize. (Loboan KC): Ignore him. Come on! The KCs stopped and turned, sprinting back towards the forest and cemetery. AHDO shot sonic waves at them, causing them to stop again. (AHDO): So...now you want to ignore me? Is Klemer ignoring me? I feel left out. Clepron walked farther into the alleyway and saw the secret entrance opened up a crack. He ran into it and shut it tightly. A Tetramand KC walked out of the crowd and cracked his knuckles. (Tetramand KC): You guys hurry, I'll handle the shrimp. (AHDO): Shrimp? Excuse me sir? The Tetramand punched AHDO down. AHDO shook his head and looked up to see 2 more fists come at him. ---- Clepron walked along the secret path and saw the door. He opened it up and saw Klemer's office. Stunned, he closed the door and saw Klemer's portrait on the wall. (Clepron): What... Klemer walked out of the conference room and saw Clepron. He jumped back a bit. (Clepron): You're the...mayor? Who would elect someone like you??? (Klemer): Oh hello. Where's Mig? Clepron pulled out his Domo Gizmo and aimed at Klemer's chest. (Clepron): Answer me right now. (Klemer): Okay. I killed the mayor with a littttle help. And so, here I am. I can literally do anything I want...just as long as the president of the US doesn't come over and, you know, kill me. Clepron smacked Klemer down with his weapon. He aimed at his head and lowered himself to his face. (Clepron): I want you to tell me who this help is. (Klemer): No. Klemer grabbed a paralyzation ray and blasted Clepron in the back. Clepron toppled over and couldn't move. Klemer grabbed his Domo Gizmo. (Klemer): You are the dumbest thing on this living planet, you know that? (Clepron): Agh... ---- Outside on the streets, AHDO is shown blasting the Tetramand KC with large sound waves. He kicked AHDO but missed. (AHDO): Okay you're starting to reallllly agitate me right now. (Tetramand KC): I'd hope so shrimp. AHDO uppercutted the KC and grabbed his face. His mouth opened to shoot a large sonic beam into him. He exploded into the air with a large dust trail. The KC smashed into a building. AHDO transformed back and looked around. (Mig): Clepron? You there? Mig shrugged and ran towards the edge of the city. He breathed heavily and slowed down to a complete stop. (Mig): Gosh darn it that jerk took my energy away... Mig looked forward and saw the KCs disappear into the trees. He swallowed and groaned. He started runing again. ---- The KCs were sprinting still with no thought of stopping. The lead of them was the Loboan who transcribed the message. They stopped at a multi-direction spot. (Loboan KC): It's been 340 steps so far...GO RIGHT. The KCs all followed him down the right path. The Loboan saw chains and stopped at the entrance. He told the others to wait and sprinted into the cemetery. The Loboan looked around at the alien messages engraved in large grave stones. (Loboan KC): 374...375... The Loboan stopped at a grassy area and looked down. (Loboan KC): 377? He sniffed the ground and picked up nothing. A Transylian ran up behind him and looked at the ground. The others crowded around. (Loboan KC): This is the spot but there's nothing here...just grass! He smacked at the ground very hard, ripping a large hole in it. A faint purple-pink was glow was seen from under the grass. It then began to shake. The Loboan backed up a little bit and the KCs looked in awe at the glowing ground. It exploded apart. A hand reached out and went back in. (Loboan KC): Zs'Skayr...? A large pink eye came out of the hole. It looked at the Loboan. An eerie laugh was heard. The eye closed. The Loboan looked at the hole curiously. Just then Zs'Skayr appeared visible and grabbed the Loboan's legs and and arms. He pulled them back and snapped his back. He threw him at a tree and turned to the rest. (Transylian KC): WHY'D YOU DO THAT? WE WANT TO WORK WITH YOU. (Zs'Skayr): You guys are complete FOOLS! AHAHHA!!!!! Don't you realize my minions purposely made that to trick you?? The Transylian's arms and back coils sparked. He shot lightning forward; Zs'Skayr turned invisible and dodged. He jumped into the Transylian's body and possessed him. His arms sparked as he faced the crowd. (Transylian KC Zs'Skayr): Thank you! A gigantic electrical explosion occurred mixed in with the screams of the KC members. The explosion lighted up the streets and Mig saw. He ran closer to the cemetery and heard the screams die off. (Mig): WHAT THE HECK? He quickly sprinted to it and ran in. He saw bones of all the KCs lying across the ground, all of them dead and destroyed. He then looked at the large hole in the ground and ran to it. (Mig): Who... He saw the stone inside the hole. The only readable part was "Zs'Skayr." ---- Meanwhile at Klemer's office, Clepron struggled to move and couldn't move his legs or his back. Klemer walked over to him and kicked him. (Klemer): Quit it! You obviously can't get up. I'll kill you when I get word on Zs'Skayr's arrival... (Clepron): WAIT. ZS'SKAYR? ARE YOU INSANE? Oh wait, don't answer that. Klemer reached down and covered Clepron's mouth. He punched him hard in the gut and kicked him at a table. Clepron shook his head and yelped in pain. Klemer heard a knock on the door. He walked to it. (Clepron): ZS'SKAYR IS AN EVIL, EVIL FIEND. Klemer stopped and looked at Clepron. He stormed over to him and bent down over him. (Klemer): LISTEN. You better shut the heck up right now. I am THIS CLOSE to ripping off your skull and giving it to my little hopeless followers to eat up for dinner. Clepron spit at his face. The door exploded open, revealing the possessed Transylian. (Klemer): COULDN'T you just have waited? (Transylian KC Zs'Skayr): Sorry, sir... (Klemer): Where're the others at? More importantly where is Zs'Skayr? The Transylian quickly squeezed and choked Klemer. Zs'Skayr came out of him and floated above Klemer. He smiled and grabbed his scythe. (Zs'Skayr): You must be the leader! Hello... Klemer fell back, rubbing his throat and gasping. Zs'Skayr laughed maniacally. Clepron felt feeling in his legs and back and slowly got up. He hid under a table and saw his Domo Gizmo lying behind the dead Transylian's body. (Klemer): What...are... Zs'Skayr slashed Klemer's back and wrapped him up with his tail. He looked at Klemer deeply and opened his mouth. (Zs'Skayr): You think I'd be your little slave? HAHAHAAHA!!! IT WORKS THE OTHER WAY AROUND! (Klemer): URGH WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Zs'Skayr moved his face closed to Klemer and poked him in the chest as he spoke, clenching his yellow-tan teeth. (Zs'Skayr): I'm kind enough to give you a choice. You want to be MY slave or do you want to die and rot inside this office of yours? Clepron crawled over to his Domo Gizmo and contacted Mig. (Klemer): I'm not letting a GHOST make me his slave. You're nothing. Klemer grabbed a lamp and turned it on to Zs'Skayr. He turned it on brightly. Zs'Skayr angrily yelled and threw Klemer at the wall. He zoomed into his body. (Klemer): URRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Clepron stared in shock and slight horror as Zs'Skayr possessed him. His eyes morphed into one slowly and glowed purple. He glowed and floated into the air. (Klemer Zs'Skayr): I see you there... His head turned around and glared at Clepron. Clepron, frightened, backewd away and fell down against the door. (Clepron): AGHHHH!!! (Klemer Zs'Skayr): Awww, scared of me? SCARED OF WHAT I CAN DO? SCARED THAT I'M ALIVE???? The wall glowed brightly and exploded open. Lavalamp walked in through the hole in the secret entrance. He transformed back and saw Zs'Skayr and Klemer morphed. (Mig): Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....what... Klemer's voice came through; he laughed and looked at himself, then at Mig and Clepron. (Klemer): LOOK AT ME NOW. What chance do you HAVE!? Mig gulped and twisted through the Gammatrix. (Mig): Clepron? (Clepron): Yes...?? (Mig): Who is Zs'Skayr, exactly? I know he's a ghost by just looking at...."Klemer." (Klemer Zs'Skayr): You don't know who I am!? AHAHA. I'll tell you....something you should always think about at night. Something you should be concerned about! Something you should fear...something you should OBEY. Possessed Klemer ran at Mig. Mig jumped the site. Klemer turned and laughed. Zs'Skayr came out of his body and grabbed Mig. (Zs'Skayr): Ah...you possess a device that is extraordinarily powerful...and USEFUL. I shall use your body to reform my empire and transform this world into my safe haven. (Clepron): Safe haven? I believe the Afterlife Realm is fine...as far as I know. (Zs'Skayr): Not Phaetos, the part I come from. (Mig): Go back there where you belong scumbag. Zs'Skayr seeped his arm into Mig. Mig quickly slammed the Gammatrix down and transformed into Warpspeed. Zs'Skayr zoomed backwards and looked at him bewildered. (Zs'Skayr): I can't...possess you...IT'S THAT DEVICE. IT'S KEEPING ME OUT. Zs'Skayr grabbed Clepron and seeped into him. (Warpspeed): NO. Clepron glared at Mig and laughed. He grabbed his Domo Gizmo. Warpspeed sped out of the hole breached by Lavalamp. Clepron smirked and floated. He turned invisible and escaped the office. He looked out and saw Warpspeed run onto the streets. (Clepron Zs'Skayr): Good...just where I want ya! Warpspeed looked around worriedly and rubbed sweat from his forehead. (Warpspeed): I need to get Dan... He reached put his phone as possessed Clepron zoomed at the gravesite. His calms and eye glowed as well as the graves. Dead aliens floated out of the graves; their eyes glowed pink. They came back to life and screeched. (Clepron Zs'Skayr): KILL. THE. KID. The reanimated aliens flew up and landed in the street. They circled around Mig, who was now human. (Mig): Oh...my...god... Clepron landed on the ground behind Mig. His eyes turned white as Zs'Skayr came out of his body. Clepron fell to the ground. (Zs'Skayr): Give in to my power or I will force you. Mig looked at the zombified alien corpses. He sighed and fell to his knees. He looked up at Zs'Skayr. (Mig): Alright... Zs'Skayr laughed and floated over to Mig's body. (Zs'Skayr): You are a weakling imbecile... Zs'Skayr whacked Mig into a brick wall. He fell facedown and rubbed blood off of his nose. He got up and looked at the zombified aliens walk up to him. (Mig): Weakling...excuse me...imbecile? Now that is wrong... The aliens jumped onto Mig and clawed at his body. One scraped the Gammatrix and accidentally activated it. Mig slammed it down and transformed with a large, blinding flash. Zs'Skayr covered himself and looked. Mig stood as a misty and cloudy alien. He looked at himself and saw chain cuffs around his wrists, a muscular body, a chain brace around his neck, and a V-shaped line extending from that. He had a helmet-like feature on his head with two horns on the sides. The helmet covered his face except his eyes, nose, and piercing mouth. He had plate-like features across his shoulders with small spikes lining them up. He had chain cuffs around his ankles and kneepad-like objects on his knees. He roared demonically (Zs'Skayr): What... Mig looked at himself. He floated into the air and laughed. (Unknown): You're the one who should be concerned about me, Zs'Skayr. Meet...Fantasm Zs'Slayr grabbed his scythe and floated towards Fantasm. He raised it forward and smiled. (Zs'Skayr): Give me what you got! Fantasm stretched out his hands and cracked his knuckles. His hands glowed a teal-white and he fired large beams, with souls moaning and souls seen coming from them. He fired at Zs'Skayr and formed a claw which held him to a wall. Zs'Skayr turned invisible but couldn't breach the ray claw. Clepron awoke and looked up wearily. His eyes became wide and he got up, seeing the zombified aliens standing around him. (Clepron): More freaks to handle? Alright then. Wouldn't be the first time today. Clepron grabbed his Gizmo and fired multiple spiked rays into them. They fell back and pulled out the energy spikes and angrily growled. They all glowed and pulled together, morphing into a zombified mutant. (Clepron): That's new. The claw Fantasm had made dissolved away, letting Zs'Skayr to freely move. He shook his head and looked at Fantasm. He dashed at him and slashed him with his scythe. Fantasm ducked very quickly. (Zs'Skayr): Stay put you little- Fantasm open his mouth immensely large and shoot a ghostly wail. Zs'Skayr closed his eyes and smacked Fantasm into a wall. He shook his head. (Fantasm): Guess we're somewhat even... (Zs'Skayr): I don't play to get even child. I don't play at all in fact... Fantasm shot ectoplasm from his mouth at Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr turned invisible and dodged. He hissed with anger. Clepron jumped on top of the mutant and was immediately thrown into a glass window. He jumped out and fired a massive beam from his Domo Gizmo, burning the mutant's flesh. The mutant roared in pain and fell. It faded to ash. Clepron blew the tip of his Gizmo. (Clepron): Pffft. Clepron looked up to see Fantasm get slammed into the ground. Zs'Skayr and Fantasm held onto each other tightly. Zs'Skayr attempted to bite Fantasm. (Zs'Skayr): I....WILL...GET YOU! (Fantasm): That's IT. I AM SO FREAKING DONE AND I JUST WANT TO FREAKING SLEEP. His chest glowed and unfolded. A large swirling white glowed brightly. It blasted Zs'Skayr, causing him to sizzle and begin to burn. His cloak dissolved off and the scythe fell. (Zs'Skayr): NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH LLLLIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHTTT!!!!!!!!!! Fantasm grabbed onto Zs'Skayr. His fingers glowed blue as he began to drain energy from him. Zs'Skayr fell down as Mig transformed back. He coughed. Clepron ran to Mig and saw a burning Zs'Skayr. (Zs'Skayr): Is that it...you're just going to let me burn to ash and die...? You may be a "hero" stopping villains and all...but are you going to let me rot and suffer here? Mig stood up and looked down at him. (Mig): Stop trying to mess with me so I let you live so you can possess me...it's not going to work. Mig grabbed Zs'Skayrs scythe and stuck it in him. He yelled in pain. Mig and Clepron got up and began walking away. (Zs'Skayr): YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME DIE?? I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!! I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR VERY ESSENCE AND SWALLOW IT UP!!! Some sunshine rose out from the rising sun and hit Zs'Skayr. He turned around and tried crawling to Mig but began to melt. (Zs'Skayr): I WILL KILL YOUUUU- Zs'Skayr melted to ash and nothingness. Mig looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He sighed. (Clepron): Wow. (Mig): I... Mig fell to the ground and began to sob. He looked at himself and began to cry. (Clepron): No, don't regret that. He wasn't necessarily alive anyways. Mig put his head into his arms. Clepron hit his shoulder. (Clepron): Stop it. He was bad and you know it. Even HE knows it. He's not meant to live...I mean look at him, he was a solid ghost who wanted to use your body to kill everyone here. Mig looked up and saw the ash. (Mig): I didn't mean to let him die...I didn't know what else to do! Clepron raised him up and they both looked at the sun rising. Mig sighed and began to walk away. (Mig): Let's just...go sleep for the rest of the day. Clepron smiled halfly and walked with Mig towards Dan's base. ---- Later on at nighttime...Klemer was sitting in his office chair. He saw the last KC, who was a Citrakayah, stumble in, dying. The KC sat down and looked at Klemer and sighed. (Klemer): What are you doing here. (Citrakayah KC): I...I survived. Barely though...he...or...agh, IT killed everyone. I'm sorry...aghhhh. I would've helped but... Klemer rose up and walked over to him. He glared into his eyes and grabbed his by the shoulders. He lifted him up tightly. (Klemer): You failed me. Why? (Citrakayah KC): He was too strong, I- (Klemer): I DEALT WITH HIM. He is barely even the word "strong"...the point is, you and the other no good trash ruined this project. (Citrakayah KC): I'm...sorry sir. I didn't mean for you to- Klemer punched him hard. The KC fell, dead. Klemer sat down back into his chair. Two of Klemer's guards walked into the office holding machine guns and aiming at Klemer. (Guard #1): Sir, you are out of control. It's time- Klemer grabbed a pistol and killed both of them. He walked to the phone and dialed a number. It ringed and then clicked. A deep voice picked up. (Voice): Klemer. (Klemer): The KC have failed me. (Voice): That is not of MY concern, Klemer. Sounds like a personal issue. (Klemer): Do you know anybody who wants some pay for some...business? Regarding the Mig issue specifically. (Voice): I have lots of clients Klemer. I'm not going to reach out to all just to please you. (Klemer): Call your best ones. Tell them to come to Central City and to the alleyway. I'll be waiting for them. (Voice): Fine, Klemer. I'll contact them right away. (Klemer): Thank you, Frank. The line went dead and Klemer hung the phone back onto the machine. He walked into the conference room and shut the door. ---- THE END Major Events *Clepron finds out that Klemer is mayor of Central City. *The KCs bring Zs'Skayr to life, but also all die as a result. *Zs'Skayr debuts. *Mig unlocks Fantasm and uses him to battle Zs'Skayr. *Frank Prince debuts; voice only. Gammatrix Debuts *Fantasm Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison (cameo) Villains *Klemer Krock **Klemer Crooks **Slim Slo'Gan (brief) *Zs'Skayr *Frank Prince (voice; at the end) Aliens *AHDO *Lavalamp (cameo) *Warpspeed *Fantasm (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode so far to not have Dan play a major role in the episode. *Fantasm debuts as the 9th alien. *Frank Prince is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons